wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Basketball
Basketball '''is one of the twelve available sports to play in Wii Sports Resort, and takes place at the Basketball Court. There are two variations of the game. 3-Point Contest The objective of the 3-Point Contest is to shoot 25 basketballs with 5 balls in each rack into the basket at the free-throw line in one minute. At the end of each rack there is a Striped Ball which is worth double points. 3-On-3 Game The Pick-Up Game is a 3-on-3 game where the player's objective must score more baskets than the opposing team. Movement is controlled automatically, while the passing is done with the 'A' button and the D-Pad, and the dribbling is handled with motion controls, as well as your opponent trying to steal possesion of the ball. You can press the B button to ready for a shot where you use motion controls to shoot, and your opponent can also use motion controls to block your shot. This is only playable after playing 3-point contest. You can achieve 3-pointers by making a basket from the darker brown area on the outside of the court (this doesn't include the semi-circular zone in the center). You can perform a slam dunk by readying for a shot when you're almost directly underneath the basket, in the central blue area (this earns you 2 points). Shooting from anywhere else can earn you 2 points. Your first opponent is Miguel and his team also has Takashi and Anna, while the champion is Tommy and his team also has Eva and Tyrone. Characters in Pickup Game # (Level 11-15) - Miguel (Captain)., Takashi and Anna (Teammates). # (Level 26-30) - Anna (Captain)., Miguel and Takashi (Teammates). # (Level 41-45) - Takashi (Captain)., Anna and Andy (Teammates). # (Level 56-60) - Andy (Captain)., Takashi and Megan (Teammates). # (Level 71-75) - Megan (Captain)., Andy and Nick (Teammates). # (Level 86-90) - Nick (Captain)., Cole and Megan (Teammates). # (Level 101-105) - Cole (Captain)., Nick and Kentaro (Teammates). # (Level 116-120) - Kentaro (Captain)., Cole and Eddy (Teammates). # (Level 131-135) - Eddy (Captain)., Kentaro and Elisa (Teammates). # (Level 146-150) - Elisa (Captain)., Eddy and Jackie (Teammates). # (Level 161-165) - Jackie (Captain)., Elisa and Martin (Teammates). # (Level 176-180) - Martin (Captain)., Jackie and Hiromi (Teammates). # (Level 191-195) - Hiromi (Captain)., Martin and Victor (Teammates). # (Level 206-210) - Victor (Captain)., Hiromi and Mia (Teammates). # (Level 221-225) - Mia (Captain)., Victor and Gabi (Teammates). # (Level 236-240) - Gabi (Captain)., Mia and Gwen (Teammates). # (Level 251-255) - Gwen (Captain)., Gabi and Emily (Teammates). # (Level 266-270) - Emily (Captain)., Gwen and Yoko (Teammates). # (Level 281-285) - Yoko (Captain)., Emily and Julie (Teammates). # (Level 296-300) - Julie (Captain)., Yoko and Steph (Teammates). # (Level 311-315) - Steph (Captain)., Julie and Miyu (Teammates). # (Level 326-330) - Miyu (Captain)., Steph and Fumiko (Teammates). # (Level 341-345) - Fumiko (Captain)., Miyu and Mike (Teammates). # (Level 356-360) - Mike (Captain)., Fumiko and Holly (Teammates). # (Level 371-375) - Holly (Captain)., Mike and Alisha (Teammates). # (Level 386-390) - Alisha (Captain)., Holly and Daisuke (Teammates). # (Level 401-405) - Daisuke (Captain)., Alisha and Chika (Teammates). # (Level 416-420) - Chika (Captain)., Daisuke and George (Teammate). # (Level 431-435) - George (Captain)., Chika and Matt (Teammate). # (Level 446-450) - Matt (Captain)., George and Fritz (Teammates). # (Level 461-465) - Fritz (Captain)., Matt and Lucía (Teammates). # (Level 476-480) - Lucía (Captain)., Fritz and Asami (Teammates). # (Level 491-495) - Asami (Captain)., Lucía and Vincenzo (Teammates). # (Level 506-510) - Vincenzo (Captain)., Asami and Hiroshi (Teammates). # (Level 521-525) - Hiroshi (Captain)., Vincenzo and Ryan (Teammates). # (Level 536-540) - Ryan (Captain)., Hiroshi and Sandra (Teammates). # (Level 551-555) - Sandra (Captain)., Ryan and Tomoko (Teammates). # (Level 566-570) - Tomoko (Captain)., Sandra and Greg (Teammates). # (Level 581-585) - Greg (Captain)., Tomoko and Sakura (Teammates). # (Level 596-600) - Sakura (Captain)., Greg and Rin (Teammates). # (Level 611-615) - Rin (Captain)., Sakura (Teammate)., and Tatsuaki (Teammate). # (Level 626-630) - Tatsuaki (Captain)., Rin (Teammate)., and Rainer (Teammate). # (Level 641-645) - Rainer (Captain)., Tatsuaki (Teammate)., and Marco (Teammate). # (Level 656-660) - Marco (Captain)., Rainer (Teammate)., and Marisa (Teammate). # (Level 671-675) - Marisa (Captain)., Marco (Teammate)., and Jake (Teammate). # (Level 686-690) - Jake (Captain)., Marisa (Teammate)., and Chris (Teammate). # (Level 701-705) - Chris (Captain)., Jake (Teammate)., and Luca (Teammate). # (Level 716-720) - Luca (Captain)., Chris (Teammate)., and Kathrin (Teammate). # (Level 731-735) - Kathrin (Captain)., Luca (Teammate)., and Keiko (Teammate). # (Level 746-750) - Keiko (Captain)., Kathrin (Teammate)., and Giovanna (Teammate). # (Level 761-765) - Giovanna (Captain)., Keiko (Teammate)., and Hiromasa (Teammate). # (Level 776-780) - Hiromasa (Captain)., Giovanna (Teammate)., and Eduardo (Teammate). # (Level 791-795) - Eduardo (Captain)., Hiromasa (Teammate)., and Ai (Teammate). # (Level 806-810) - Ai (Captain)., Eduardo (Teammate)., and Rachel (Teammate). # (Level 821-825) - Rachel (Captain)., Ai (Teammate)., and Michael (Teammate). # (Level 836-840) - Michael (Captain)., Rachel (Teammate)., and Naomi (Teammate). # (Level 851-855) - Naomi (Captain)., Michael (Teammate)., and Shinnosuke (Teammate). # (Level 866-870) - Shinnosuke (Captain)., Naomi (Teammate)., and Siobhán (Teammate). # (Level 881-885) - Siobhán (Captain)., Shinnosuke (Teammate)., and Saburo (Teammate). # (Level 896-900) - Saburo (Captain)., Siobhán (Teammate)., and Maria (Teammate). # (Level 911-915) - Maria (Captain)., Saburo (Teammate)., and Takumi (Teammate). # (Level 926-930) - Takumi (Captain)., Maria (Teammate)., and Sarah (Teammate). # (Level 941-945) - Sarah (Captain)., Takumi (Teammate)., and Shouta (Teammate). # (Level 956-960) - Shouta (Captain)., Sarah (Teammate)., and Sota (Teammate). # (Level 971-975) - Sota (Captain)., Shouta (Teammate)., and Ren (Teammate). # (Level 986-990) - Ren (Captain)., Sota (Teammate)., and Helen (Teammate). '''Pro Level: # (Level 1001-1005) - Helen (Captain)., Ren (Teammate)., and Stéphanie (Teammate). # (Level 1016-1020) - Stéphanie (Captain)., Helen (Teammate)., and Ursula (Teammate). # (Level 1031-1035) - Ursula (Captain)., Stéphanie (Teammate)., and Gabriele (Teammate). # (Level 1046-1050) - Gabriele (Captain)., Ursula (Teammate)., and Shinta (Teammate). # (Level 1061-1065) - Shinta (Captain)., Gabriele (Teammate)., and Barbara (Teammate). # (Level 1076-1080) - Barbara (Captain)., Shinta (Teammate)., and Ian (Teammate). # (Level 1091-1095) - Ian (Captain)., Barbara (Teammate)., and Oscar (Teammate). # (Level 1106-1110) - Oscar (Captain)., Ian (Teammate)., and Emma (Teammate). # (Level 1121-1125) - Emma (Captain)., Oscar (Teammate)., and Alex (Teammate). # (Level 1136-1140) - Alex (Captain)., Emma (Teammate)., and Nelly (Teammate). # (Level 1151-1155) - Nelly (Captain)., Alex (Teammate)., and Jessie (Teammate). # (Level 1166-1170) - Jessie (Captain)., Nelly (Teammate)., and Akira (Teammate). # (Level 1181-1185) - Akira (Captain)., Jessie (Teammate)., and Hayley (Teammate). # (Level 1196-1200) - Hayley (Captain)., Akira (Teammate)., and Silke (Teammate). # (Level 1211-1215) - Silke (Captain)., Hayley (Teammate)., and Patrick (Teammate). # (Level 1226-1230) - Patrick (Captain)., Silke (Teammate)., and David (Teammate). # (Level 1241-1245) - David (Captain)., Patrick (Teammate)., and Midori (Teammate). # (Level 1256-1260) - Midori (Captain)., David (Teammate)., and Yoshi (Teammate). # (Level 1271-1275) - Yoshi (Captain)., Midori (Teammate)., and Steve (Teammate). # (Level 1286-1290) - Steve (Captain)., Yoshi (Teammate)., and Theo (Teammate). # (Level 1301-1305) - Theo (Captain)., Steve (Teammate)., and Abby (Teammate). # (Level 1316-1320) - Abby (Captain)., Theo (Teammate)., and Pablo (Teammate). # (Level 1331-1335) - Pablo (Captain)., Abby (Teammate)., and Susana (Teammate). # (Level 1346-1350) - Susana (Captain)., Pablo (Teammate)., and Shohei (Teammate). # (Level 1361-1365) - Shohei (Captain)., Susana (Teammate)., and Pierre (Teammate). # (Level 1376-1380) - Pierre (Captain)., Shohei (Teammate)., and Misaki (Teammate). # (Level 1391-1395) - Misaki (Captain)., Pierre (Teammate)., and Haru (Teammate). # (Level 1406-1410) - Haru (Captain)., Misaki (Teammate)., and Abe (Teammate). # (Level 1421-1425) - Abe (Captain)., Haru (Teammate)., and Ashley (Teammate). # (Level 1436-1440) - Ashley (Captain)., Abe (Teammate)., and James (Teammate). # (Level 1451-1455) - James (Captain)., Ashley (Teammate)., and Tyrone (Teammate). # (Level 1466-1470) - Tyrone (Captain)., James (Teammate)., and Eva (Teammate). # (Level 1481-1485) - Eva (Captain)., Tyrone (Teammate)., and Tommy (Teammate). CHAMPION: # (Level 1496-1500) - Tommy (Captain)., Eva (Teammate)., and Tyrone (Teammate). * (You automatically play at night in the match.) You earn the Hoop Hero stamp after beating the champion team (when the opponent is Tommy, not Eva or Tyrone) * After you win the Hoop Hero stamp, you can jump higher and run faster. How to Beat Tommy (the Champion) at Pickup Game To block the attacks from them, simply spam tap the + button so you see when they jump and then simply unpause the game and jump directly. This guide usually works. To score, wait before you pass. If your team member walks to the back and then walks forwards, pass to him/her and shoot directly. You can wait a little too since your opponent is too far away to block it. If you are winning in the last 20 seconds of the game, try to run the clock by passing the ball between open teammates. Usually you would do it to the same two teammates. This strategy works for any team you face, but it is generally used on the harder teams. Other Stuff in Pickup Game If you want to figure out how the skill level works, it works like this, if you win. x = your score, y = opponent's score, and z = your final skill. 10x + y - 10y = z If you tie, the number of skill points you go up is however many points you tie by. E.g. if the game was 12-12, you would gain 12 skill points. Also, if you want to find out who's next to face, you can look at the opponent's teammates. The one on the left (when it's your turn) is the one who is (usually) higher, and the one to your right is (usually) lower. Cheats Hold (2) on the Wii Remote when choosing your player, then release (2) at the loading screen. This unlocks a night game. Hold (1) on the Wii Remote when choosing your player and don't let go until the game finishes loading. The Release (1). This makes a tent visible when you start a game. Notes *Every time you restart a game with the tent cheat, the tent will be a different color. *Tommy, Eva and Tyrone jump higher and run faster, so it will take a skilled person to outmaster them. When you earn the Hoop Hero stamp you can do these things. Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Basketball Category:Wii